


Day 19: Escape

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [19]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Feels, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Richmond to the rescue, Short, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Triggers, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys have to run away from a threat
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Day 19: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> all i will say is that i love richmond so much
> 
> todays prompt is “You have to leave right now.”

_“You have to leave right now.”_

Moss and Roy looked up from their respective computers in confusion. These words, you see, had been spoken by Richmond, who had just burst from his room. Moss and Roy glanced at each other, and Moss shrugged. 

“Richmond, what’re you talking about?” Roy asked as he clicked around on his computer. 

“There’s people coming down here for you two!” Richmond shouted, probably louder than necessary. Both of the others looked up, their eyes wide. 

“I overhead them talking earlier when I went up for supplies. They’re coming for you. They want to beat both of you up.” 

“Shit!” Roy yelled, jumping up from his seat. Moss’ eyes widened even more and he looked up at Roy worriedly. The Irishman pulled his hand through his hair. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” 

“I thought they were joking,” Richmond replied. “But then I heard the feet on the stairs.” 

Roy ran over and grabbed Moss’ arm, pulling him up from his desk. Then he stopped, looking wildly around the office. 

“Where are we supposed to go?” Roy hissed. They could hear the clattering footsteps on the stairs now, steadily growing closer and closer. As quietly as he could, Richmond scuttled over and shut the door, pulling the trolley stacked with broken monitors in front of it to act as a sort of barricade. “And why are you helping us?” 

“They’re doing it because the two of you are dating,” Richmond replied fiercely, his voice filled with more emotion than either of them had ever heard before. “I can’t stand for that.” 

Moss flashed Richmond a shy smile. The two of them had always had a strange sort of understanding, even if they didn’t get on the best. “Use the green door,” Richmond said. 

Roy glanced towards the door and made a face. Neither of them had _actually_ been behind that door before, and they weren’t exactly sure what was behind there. “It’s a fire escape. Get out, go home and lock the door. Don’t come back.” 

As quickly as they could, the two grabbed their coats and bags. They could hear hushed voices in the corridor outside of the office now. Richmond produced a ring of keys from his back pocket and let them into the space behind the green door. It was horrible, dank and damp with mould growing in the corners, but there was a small door about one hundred yards or so up that lead out of the building. Just before they went, Roy turned back to Richmond. 

“Richmond...” he said. He paused, reaching forward and clapping the goth on the shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“Go!” Richmond said urgently. The two nodded, and the door was closed swiftly behind them. 

The corridor was plunged into almost complete darkness. 

For a minute or two they were frozen, unable to move. They listened as the intruders pounded on the door of the office, shouting and screaming and swearing, demanding to be let in. Eventually, when they heard a monitor fall from the trolley and fall to the floor, they leapt into action. Moss reached forward, grabbing Roy’s hand and running down the corridor towards the small window of light coming from the door. As they reached the door, they heard more banging, louder this time. They must have found the green door. 

“Come out here, you fags!” one voice shouted. 

“Face us like men!” another yelled. 

Roy yanked the door open, letting Moss scramble out before he did himself. He paused for a second, looking back down the corridor. 

Then he sighed, closed the door and grabbed Moss’ hand.

***

They spent the rest of the day feeling apprehensive. Roy had double-locked the door and triple-checked it, even going as far as to pull some furniture in front of it to delay anyone trying to get in. They closed the living room curtains, pulled the kitchen blinds to and stayed in the bedroom the whole time, as it was the only room at the back of the flat with a window facing out into the garden. Even then, they had the curtains drawn and hardly dared to turn a light on. Moss had been too nervous to eat, and Roy was so nervous that all he wanted to do was eat. At around four (they had left the office at roughly one), they got a message from Richmond saying that the thugs had finally left. They’d been forced out by security. Douglas had fired them on the spot. 

Roy let out a sigh of relief through a mouthful of peanut M&M’s when he read that message. He nudged Moss, who uncurled a little and poked his head up to look at him. 

“The people got fired,” he said. “We can go back to work tomorrow.” 

“But what if they’re so angry they come and try and find us?” Moss asked timidly. Roy made a small noise, reaching over and putting his arm around his boyfriend. 

“They don’t know where we live,” he replied soothingly. “Just get some rest, love, yeah? You’ll feel better once you’ve slept.” 

Moss nodded, yawning and lying down again. 

Roy decided not to tell him that he didn’t sleep a wink that night in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! pls leave comments and kudos if you can, they're like little nuggets of serotonin boost to me!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
